


Mommy's Little Cowbaes

by mommaproblem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommaproblem/pseuds/mommaproblem
Summary: After capturing Ashe Jesse is waiting for Ana for pickup. Several vials of sedative, and a thirsty MILF later and things go off the rails.Trigger warning: This story contains sex through hypnotism. If you don't like that because it sounds like rape to you DON'T READ IT.





	Mommy's Little Cowbaes

McCree had always hated Route 66. It was a flyblown shithole by anyone’s standards. The coffee tasted like dirt, and food was crap, and the pie looked a lot better than it was. But even standing here in the blazing heat inside the High Side Bar, McCree had to admit, it had been a good day on route 66.

When the newly recalled overwatch had heard about a major shipment of weapons stolen by The Deadlock Gang it had obviously been cause for concern. Luckily for them they had a friend in the area by the name of Jesse McCree. All in all, it wasn’t much of a fight, the Deadlock Gang had lost its spine at some point since McCree left. Ashe and B.O.B were the only heavy hitters they had left and once McCree had disabled B.O.B with the EMP emitter he borrowed from a… friend, Ashe had been easy enough to pin down with flashbangs.  Without their leaders the grunts hadn’t liked their chances against a man with a $60,000,000 bounty and had had wisely taken off; Like he thought, spineless. Now, having shed his hat, gloves, armor, and chaps to lessen the heat, all McCree had to do was enjoy his cigar and wait on whoever showed up to collect the shipment.

Of course, his Cigar was awful hard to enjoy with Ashe’s indignant shouts pounding his ear.

“Untie me McCree! Or so help me God Your Overwatch buddies will bury What’s left of you in a matchbox!” Ashe really wasn’t in a position to make threats. Kneeling on her spurs with her hands tied behind her back, this was the second time her gang had fallen to pieces against McCree in less then a year. She’s be damned if she let this become a trend, and she’d be double damned if she let this weapons shipment slip out of hands.

“Pipe down will Ya Ashe?” McCree chuckled. “Once my friends come to get these guns, I’ll leave ya to get outta those ropes, and you can get back to being the Southwest’s prettiest crime boss.”

As he said this the doors to the bar banged open and McCree couldn’t help the smile that spilt his handsome face.

“Ana!” McCree shouted happily, “I was expectin’ Lena or the Monkey. It’s good to see you Momma bear.”

The Older women chuckled, it had been a long time since she had been the “Momma Bear” of Overwatch. Even so, she was as happy to see Jesse as Jesse was to see her.

“Jesse Habibi, you look good!” Ana smiled tiredly but warmly. McCree hadn’t changed much since the last time Ana had seen him. A little more hair and a mechanical prosthetic in place of a left arm was all that separated this man from the young agent Ana had once trained.

Ana wished she could say the same about herself. Ana wasn’t a vain woman, but time had a habit of wearing down even the strongest of wills. Her body, though still fit and shapely, lacked the grace and youthful tone it once had. Her ink black hair had long since gone silver and was coiled in a neat braid within her collar. But most troubling to her was the eyepatch the covered the scarred, blinded eye that looked back at her in the mirror every morning.

Ana walked up to McCree and reached a hand up to cup his cheek. Ana had to admit McCree was even more handsome then she remembered, the anger and bitterness that had driven him as a teenager had dissolved away and left only resolve and easy confidence behind. Ever the Gentleman, McCree took her small weathered hand in one of his large calloused ones and softly presses his lips to her knuckles. “you always were a charmer.” Ana laughed. She’d be lying if she said a small thrill didn’t pulse though her body at the small display of affection. It had been a long time since a handsome younger man had paid her any mind.

“This lil’ reunion is touchin’ an all but if you two love birds could cut me lose so I can throttle you that’d be great…” Ashe droned. Here she was kneeling on this hard ass floor with her ornate golden spurs dug into her ass cheeks and these two were havin’ a damn tea party.

Ana scowled now that the gentle moment between her and her old protégé had been interrupted. “So,” Ana began, “This is the infamous Elizabeth ‘Calamity’ Ashe. Must say you do not look so daunting at the moment.” Ana finished as she came to stand above the younger woman.

“Yeah well if I had my hands free and my Viper you’d think different just before you died.” Ashe spat back venomously. To her surprise this made the Egyptian laugh gently.

 “Were you not free, armed AND surrounded by thugs when my Habibi Engaged you?” Ana laughed flicking her head at McCree. Ashe’s Cheeks burned indignantly at this (painfully true) observation.

“So, what are we going to do with you?” Ana mused aloud. “killing you would be the obvious answer” she continued. Ashe put on a brave face, but Ana could see the anxiety in her angry red eyes. Ashe was stuck, and she knew she had no way out of this. “But I believe in second chances” Ana continued, “What do you say to a little test and if you pass, I’ll let you go?”

Ashe was surprised at this, behind the old hag Ashe could See McCree’s eyebrows rise questioningly, apparently, he had no idea what was going on either. Ashe was sure McCree would have let her go. As much as she hated him, she was sure he would never kill her. This hag, on the other hand, Ashe didn’t know her, and she didn’t have any other viable way out of this mess.

“Alrighty then,” Ashe sneered. “I’ll take your damn test and then you two can get right the hell out of my town.”

Ana laughed. “Good. I’ve been looking into a way to make someone show me who they really are. If you show me someone redeemable, I’ll let you go, if you remain scum, I’ll leave you to rot in this cesspool you call a bar.”     

Without any further ado. Ashe’s eyes went wide as the older woman pulled a small pistol from a holster in her duster. With a quit puff of compress air, a hypodermic dart punched into the meat of Ashe’s left thigh.

“Ana what the hell are you doin’?” McCree asked, shocked Ana had just shot an unarmed prisoner, even if it was just a tranquilizer dart.

“Hush Habibi.” Ana said consolingly, “It’s just a half dose of a new serum I’ve been working on with Angela.”

Ashe had never felt anything like the sensation she was experiencing. An oppressive warmth spread across her body in slow waves. She felt every muscle in her body begin to relax and untense and it became a struggle to even hold up her head. As the feeling spread, her arms and legs began to feel like blocks of lead and her eyelids drooped to a dreamy half open position as her lips and jaw went slack.

McCree watched concerned as Ashe seems to deflate somewhat. Almost as if every muscle in her body had given up all at once. But most concerning was the was her pupils suddenly dilated to the size of dinner plates. Within seconds the feisty outlaw had been converted into a slack form that could barley keep itself kneeling, with wide blown eyes that stared vacantly into the distance.

“What’d you do to her?” McCree asked kneeling in front of his former friend and snapping his fingers in her face without response.

“It’s a serum Angela helped me develop based on the sedative in my normal sleep darts.” Ana stated matter-of-factly. “With proper dosing it can be used to induce a trance state that makes the person open to suggestion.”

“Trance?” McCree groused incredulously as he stood. “You hypnotized her?”

“Essentially,” Ana Confirmed. “and now I can see who she really is.”

Ana quickly cut the cords that bound Ashe’s wrists together allowing her hands to thump bonelessly on the floor as though Ashe’s stupor made motor control impossible.

“Ellizabeth Can you hear me?” Ana Asked, McCree watched as Ashe gave an almost imperceptible nod but otherwise continued staring blankly though them.

“Elizabeth, I have a little task for you, When I snap my fingers you are going to wake up do you understand? Again, Ashe nodded slightly.

“When you wake up, I want you to act however you WANT to behave. Not how you think you SHOULD behave, not how other people EXPECT you to behave, and not how your PRIDE tells you to behave, only how you WANT to behave. Do you understand?” Again, Ashe nodded, and Ana stood.

“What is the point of this again?” McCree asked, “Can’t we just load the weapons and get out of here?”

“We could.” Ana conceded. “But this woman is one of the most dangerous criminals in the world Habibi. I know you were close, and you have faith she’s not all bad, but if you expect me to let her loose on the world, I need to see she has something worth saving. The only way to see who someone really is, is to strip away the expectations they and others place upon them. This is going to show me the real Ashe.”

McCree wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but Ana had never led him wrong before and he did have faith Ashe still had some good in her, so he backed off and allowed Ana to continue.

Without further preamble Ana turned back to Ashe “Okay Elizabeth, 3…2…1…” Ana snapped her fingers loudly and the sound echoed hollowly in the empty bar.

At first little changed, but after a moment Ashe shook her head, her white hair fanning around her face, and looked back up. Her eyes were still blown wide and her eyelids still drooped slightly, giving her a half asleep, dazed appearance. But otherwise Animation seemed to return to her face and body.

Ashe looked around a moment as though confused by her location but finally here eyes settled on McCree. For one heartbeat she did nothing but suddenly her mouth spread into a massive grin as she happily Squealed, “JESSE!” before launching herself at him.

Ashe slammed into McCree like a ton of bricks. Her arms quickly wrapped around the back of his neck and for a moment McCree thought Ashe was finally going to throttle him. Instead he was shocked to feel a very soft pair of lips press against his cheek and a large resounding smooch sounded next to his ear. Before McCree could react, Ashe was rapidly peppering his face with small, soft kisses, alternating each kiss with a rapid-fire question.

*smooch*

“Jesse! Where did you go?”

*smooch*

“I missed you so much!”

*smooch*

“Did you miss me?”

*smooch*

“we tried to break you out of supermax but you weren’t even in prison!”

*smooch*

“I was so lonely without you.”

Finally, McCree was too overwhelmed to handle what was happening. “Ashe would ya get off me?” McCree grunted as he managed to get a hand between himself and Ashe and push her off him. It seems all of Ashe’s coordination had not yet returned as the gentle push cause her to stumble and she fell heavily to her knees her spurs rattling loudly.

As McCree dusted himself off, he heard Ana laughing loudly off to the side. But before he could tell her to keep it to herself McCree heard a small wet sniffle. McCree felt his heart drop sadly into his stomach.

Ashe was kneeling dejectedly on the floor her face hidden by the curtains of white hair that surrounded it. “Ashe” McCree said softly. Ashe looked timidly up at Jesse she sniffed again. Wet tears wobbled threateningly in the corners of her eyes. Threatening to fall down her pale cheeks.

“You didn’t miss me” Ashe sniffed. “I waited and waited for you to come back but you never did. After the thing in Rialto I saw you in the papers and realized Overwatch took you from me. They took you and they changed you, but I still hoped you’d be back one day. When Overwatch fell, I was so happy. I thought you’d come back but you still didn’t, I was still alone.”

At this point the tears had begun to fall, each one taking a little line of eye makeup with it leaving a small black gridline across her cheeks.

“Then you did come back” Ashe choked, “but you didn’t come back to me. You came back for a stupid Omnic. You came back and fought us. If you had just said you were home, or You came for me I would have forgiven you! I would’ve let you back in the gang! I would have disbanded the gang and run away with you if that’s what you wanted. But you came for the omnic, you fought your family, you were never coming back to me…”

Ashe suddenly felt a warm hand cup her cheek and she looked up into McCree’s face. Tears threatened to corners of his eyes as well as he looked at Ashe. With all the pride, swagger, and expectation stripped away, just a lonely girl trapped in a role she couldn’t get out of.

“Of course, I missed you Ashe, I missed you every day” McCree whispered, “I stayed away because I’m bad for you darlin’. Because I turned a lonely, spoiled girl into one of the most infamous criminals in the world. I hoped without me around, maybe you would find your better self again.”

McCree stood back up and Ashe whipped her tears away as she looked dolefully up at McCree “You promise you missed me?” Ashe asked hopefully, pouting like a child, it was actually cute.

“Of course, I did Sweet pea.” McCree cooed softly

Ashe was still dreamy and unfocused, but she smiled at that.

“That’s what you used to call me.” She sniffed. “Back when were started the gang. When we were alone you always called me that.” McCree felt a weight leave his heart as Ashe began to cheer up a little and after a moment Ashe flung out her hands like a child looking to be picked up. “Can I have a hug?” Ashe asked sweetly.

McCree smiled and leaned down. He wrapped his arms around her, as she cooed happily, and lifted her up off the floor. However, when he straightened to his full height Ashe chose not to stand on her own feet, but instead wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. McCree shivered slightly as she whispered “I missed the way you smell” before she buried her face in his shirt. After breathing him in for a moment Ashe looked up from his shoulder and leaned in to press her lips tightly to his own.

McCree moaned into the kiss but also looked for a way to end it without upsetting Ashe again. This was wrong, even if she still loved him, even if she would have wanted this, Ashe was drugged right now. No, he couldn’t force himself on her like this. The longer this went on, the longer this feeling built, the more likely Jesse was to do something he wasn’t proud of. He already felt a dangerous throb beneath the buckle of his belt that told him her needed to stop this now or he might not be able to stop himself later. 

Luckily McCree was saved from solving the problem by himself when another soft pffft sounded, signaling the arrival of another hypno-dart striking Ashe in the leg. Ashe Immediately went slack and McCree struggled to lower her gently to the ground as her face returned to its previous slack and hazy expression.

McCree straightened up from where he left Ashe sprawled on the floor in a drowsy heap as Ana returned, chuckling and reloading her dart pistol.

“Sorry to interrupt Habibi” Ana Laughed, “you looked like you were struggling so Momma came to the rescue.”

McCree nodded silently as he looked down at Ashe laying vacantly on the floor. He felt so Ashamed he had let that happen. He put his hands on a woman who was drugged. And even though he wanted to tell himself nothing would have happened there was a large and uncomfortable growth in his pants that said otherwise.

“Yeah Thanks Ana” McCree finally replied, “Come one lets load up these crates and get out of her”

McCree turned to walk outside without noticing Ana was staring at him without hearing a word he said because something far more interesting then the weapons had caught her attention. Ana Had noticed that, as McCree had placed Ashe back onto the ground, his pants had creased strangely. Until McCree had stood up and Ana realized it wasn’t a crease in his jeans it was a bulge… a big bulge.

A bulge that had crawled its way down the front of McCree’s pant leg during the kiss he shared with Ashe, leaving little doubt as to what was causing it. Ana was immediately beset be two powerful conflicting emotions. First, Arousal. McCree was as handsome a man as Ana had ever known. Add on to that a body kept fit and healthy from years of training and you certainly had a potent cocktail. Now Ana also knew McCree was apparently incredibly well endowed, and that piece of information ignited a burning appetite in her belly. Quickly following Arousal however was shame. Ana knew McCree as a child. She trained him, tutored him, he was practically family. She had no business feeling this way about him, and the shame of her thoughts twisted her guts into knots.

But, Ana realized, the Arousal was stronger. It had been so long since she had been loved, so long since she had received any physical affection at all.  After such a long draught it seems the floods were here again as Ana sickeningly felt the moist heat of arousal pool in her crotch. Ana needed this, she needed this like a starving man needs food, but she needed McCree to participate and Ana wasn’t sure he would. Worse yet, she thought, he might accept to throw a pity fuck to an old woman. No Ana needed McCree to want her.

Suddenly Ana became very aware of the small dart pistol on her hip. She had thoughts that made her stomach churn with shame but also made her core throb with need, and in the end, she realized she needed this too much to ignore those thoughts…

McCree trudged back into the bar calling out to Ana when he realized she hadn’t followed him outside. As he turned into the saloon, he noticed Ana standing off to one side her coat and armor discarded on a nearby table leaving her in her regular clothing. McCree chuckled “heat finally get the better of you Momma bear?” he called out but his smiled faltered when he saw the Ana sadly looked up at him.

“I’m sorry Habibi.” Ana whispered as one of her hypno-darts hit McCree in the thigh with a quiet Pffft.

Like Ashe, McCree instantly went limp, his arms and legs turned to jelly, causing him to fall heavily to his knees as his eyes took on the same vacant expression that currently graced Ashe’s face. Ana choked back a sob as she committed to her act of betrayal. She walked over and fell to her knees in front of the kneeling McCree.

“I don’t need to feel guilty” Ana thought out loud to herself. “I’ll just take a look and then straighten McCree up and he won’t know a thing ever happened.” She lied to herself, but it made her feel better as her hands began to fumble with the heavy brass BAMF buckle that secured McCree’s pants. Ana quickly realized she couldn’t pull down Jesse pants while he knelt and so she began to give orders

“Jesse when I snap my fingers your going to do whatever I tell you. If I snap them twice you go back to sleep. Do you understand?”

Once again Ana orders were answered with a week nod and Ana quickly snapped her fingers. As soon as Ana saw a little awareness return to McCree’s drowsy eyes, she ordered him to stand. As Ana curled her fingers into the waist of McCree’s Pants and boxers, she prayed he wasn’t as big as he looked, prayed she’d be disappointed so the gnawing voices in her head would be quiet. She gave a sharp tug and whimpered as Jesse’s manhood flopped heavily out of his pants. He wasn’t as big as he looked through his pants.

He was so much bigger.

Ana sighed shakily as the moist heat in her core turn into a trickle of arousal running down the inside of her leg. McCree’s cock was massive. It wasn’t even hard yet, but it hung thick and heavy from the surprisingly well-groomed thatch of pubic hair that decorated his crotch. Ana knew, when aroused, this beast would defiantly be the biggest she had ever seen. There was no road back for her now, she needed this too much to turn back.   

Ana looked up into McCree’s face only to be greeted by the blank face of the trance. “I’ll need to do something about that.” Ana said as she Snapped her fingers preparing Jesse for orders once again.

“Jesse?” Ana said “When I snap my fingers you’re going to wake up, you’re going to be my baby boy…” Ana choked with arousal as she voiced a long-suppressed fantasy to her hypnotized boy-toy. “And I’m Going to be your Mommy. You’ll be a good boy and do whatever Mommy asks of you, won’t you?” McCree nodded weakly

Ready to playout her greatest fantasy, Ana snapped her fingers.

Some of McCree’s awareness returned with the signal and he looked around the room, seemingly paying no mind to the fact his fat cock hung from his partially removed pants. When his eyes found Ana a glazed concern crossed his face. “Did you fall down?” he asked, tone almost childish even in his normal baritone. “You’re not hurt are you Mommy?” Ana sucked in a breath as McCree called her by her most cherished title for the first time. With that sealing the deal Ana decided there was no time to waste regretting how McCree got to be here she needed to enjoy what time she had.

“No baby,” Ana chuckled. “Mommy is down here because she wants to play a game. But the first part of the game is that we need to get naked. Do you want to play?” McCree nodded enthusiastically and eagerly but sluggishly tugged his shirts up over his head. Ana followed suit pushing her loose combat trousers to the floor and kicking off her shoes before peeling her shirt off. Over all Ana was still proud of the way she looked. Her skin wasn’t as smooth as it had once been, but her legs were still long and toned, her abs were as firm as they had ever been. Her ass and hips had acquired some additional padding over the years, but Ana felt it made her body look soft and inviting. Even her breasts which had survived 60 years and nursing a child remained reasonably full and pert, each dusky mound capped by a large, chocolate colored nipple that had tightened into a stiff point in anticipation of today’s events.

As Ana returned to kneel in front of McCree, she looked up at him and smiled at the hypno-induced dopiness that showed on his face. “Okay, Baby” Ana began, “the game we’re going to play is called ‘fuck mommy’ now that we’re both naked the next step is to get your big cock hard for Mommy. Are you ready?”

“Yes Mommy” Jesse replied sending another trill of arousal straight to Ana’s leaky pussy. Ana happily reached out and took McCree’s large cock in her hand, sighing at how the pleasant heat felt on her skin. But as she parted her lips to take him into her mouth, she was interrupted by a small, dreamy voice saying, “Can I play too Mommy?” Ana stopped cold and quickly spun to see Ashe staring at her.

Ana realized immediately Ashe must have taken the same set of commands as Jesse had if she was referring to her as Mommy. Like Jesse and Ana, Ashe had participated in the first part of their “game” and was stripped bare of clothing. Ashe knelt silently waiting for orders and Ana smiled the now timid and docile gang leader.

“Okay Baby Girl!” Ana smiled, “first you need to help me get this big cock ready to fuck Mommy’s pussy. Can you do that?” Ashe nodded happily and crawled to take a place at Ana’s side. Without further ado Ana leaned in a took Jesse’s soft prick into her mouth, while Ashe leaned in and using her soft pink tongue began lick at the heavy balls that hung from the base of Jesse’s cock.

The room quickly became filled with loud, wet slurps as the pair went to work preparing the massive cock for service. Ana was amazed by the heat emanating from the mouthwatering shaft. Additionally, as McCree’s cock grew longer and fatter, Ana’s eyes grew wider and wider in amazement of the shaft she currently sucked.  In record time McCree was at full mast and Ana allowed him to pop from her lips for a moment of reverence. McCree simply had the most beautiful cock Ana had ever laid eyes on. In an instant nearly all regret Ana harbored about this event vanished leaving only a desperate hunger to be sated.

Ana went back to work on the cock, sucking in Ernest this time to make her baby aware of her adoration of him. Ana took the cock into her hungry mouth pushing the gravid head of McCree’s cock into her mouth until it prodded her tonsils. McCree moaned “Mommy” over and over again only fueling the arousal burning deep in Ana’s gut. Ana’s tongue made itself known everywhere it could, whipping frantically around the girthy invader and tracing every bulging vein that branched throughout the cock as Ana gagged and drooled happily on the fleshy pillar. Finally, Ana wasn’t willing to wait any more and pulled off McCree’s cock, allowing it to spring back up and protrude at a proud angle from his body, glistening with his Mommy’s spit.

“Okay Babies!” Ana enthused, “it’s time to pleasure Mommy. Ready?” both younger participants nodded dumbly as Ana stood from the floor. As Ana walked over to the nearest table, she waved her babies to follow her.

Ana quickly arranged her babies on the bar counter with Ashe laying happily on the flat of her back. Ana quickly took a position kneeling over her face and lowered her slick pussy down on Ashe’s vacant, waiting face. Soon the room was once again filled with the moans and wet slurps of oral sex, this time brought about by Ashe’s talented tongue dancing through the glistening, slick, pink folds of Ana’s pussy. McCree stood off to one side vacantly watching the lewd display of pussy-eating legerdemain while eagerly stroking himself.

After several minutes of talented ministrations Ashe’s foggy eyes focused in on the stiff little bud that appeared out of Ana’s hood. Seeing an opportunity to be a good girl for her Mommy, Ashe sealed her lips on the turgid bud and sucked lightly at it while flicking the stiffened point of her tongue over the little bundle of nerves. Ana found her first release right then with Ashe’s talented tongue manipulating her clit. Ana trembled and moaned and her pussy spasmed and clenched around nothing. A healthy helping of her honey flowed out of her core, bathing Ashe’s lips in a slick coating of girlcum that Ashe eagerly slurped up.   

Ana seemed happy to let Ashe keep going uninterrupted, Jesse however, was jealous that his Mommy was cumming without him. Ana heard the soft thump of McCree kneeling down behind her. As Ana looked back, she saw Jesse had straddled Ashe’s torso allowing his cock to lay heavily across her belly. However, his eyes weren’t on Ashe, he only had eyes for the upturned cheeks of his Mommy’s soft, round ass. McCree quickly took one of Ana’s thick cheeks in each of his hands and began roughly kneading and smoothing his hands over the pliant cheeks.

Eventually McCree gripped both cheeks and pushed his mommy’s cheeks apart to reveal, not only, the blooming pink flower Ashe was currently tonguing, but also the tight, wrinkled little star directly above it. Holding her cheeks open McCree happily leaned in and placed a long slow lick across the tight little bud of his Mommy’s asshole. Ana immediate gasped loudly at the new sensation as her baby happily dug into a meal of his Mommy’s ass.

Ana had never experienced Rimming before. But now, feeling her Habibi’s tongue dragging over her sphincter, his wiry facial hair tickling the sensitive skin of her crack, she didn’t think she could ever go without it again. When McCree stiffened his tongue and started probing the tiny opening Ana’s mind rocketed to cloud nine from the wiggling pink organ dancing over her asshole. Suddenly McCree pressed his face deeper into his Mommy’s cheeks and pressed the flat of his tongue to her anus and began running broad slow strokes over the sensitive opening. Coupled with his loud moaning, which reverberated through Ana’s ass and into the deepest reaches of her body, Ana quickly found her peak again as she came undone on Ashe’s lips and Squealed, “Yes Babies! Eat Mommy’s Ass and pussy!”

Ana’s climax left her weak and breathing like she had just run a marathon. After she took a moment to recoup her energy, she rolled off Ashe and stood shakily as she recovers from what may have been the best orgasm of her life. As she comes down, she hears giggling and looks over to see Ashe playing with the little pool of precum Jesse’s swollen cock had leaked onto her belly while he ate Ana’s ass. Ana had to admit she had let the girthy cock escape her mind while she enjoyed Ashe’s oral talents, but she was going to make sure she took good care of her baby now. Ana reached out and grasped Jesse’s rock-hard shaft in her hand. Jesse’s head rocked back as he moaned happily, his hips lurching slight as if trying subconsciously to fuck his Mommy’s hand.

“I’m sorry baby,” Ana crooned, continuing to stroke his shaft. “Mommy left you like this, your cock must be so hard it’s sore.”

McCree whined pitifully and nodded as his Mommy continued to touch him. “How about this,” Ana whispered in his ear, “You can fuck Mommy with this big cock, and if you make Mommy cum first you can cum deep inside whenever you want. How does that sound?” McCree instantly perked up, Ana had to laugh, if he had a tail it’d be wagging right now.

She led him off the bar and over to one of the lower dining tables. Ana jumped up on the table and quickly lay back. As Ana brought her legs up in a wide ‘V’ she was suddenly surprised by the intensity with Which McCree attacked her. Before she had properly settled Jesse, unwilling to wait any longer to mount his Mommy, crawled over her on the table a grabbed her roughly by the ankles. Ana let out a loud “whoop” As McCree dragged her under him, placing himself between her raised legs and pushing her knees down to her chest so he calves rested on his shoulders. Just like that Ana found herself in a mating press With Jesse’s intimidating bitch-breaker hanging over her open and vulnerable pussy like a hammer waiting to fall. As Ana looked up into Jesse’s face, she saw the most hopeful puppy eyes she had ever seen looking back at her.

“Can I Mommy?” Jesse Whimpered pathetically. He’s so pent up and he was so close to the promised land of his Mommy’s pussy that he could feel the heat radiating off her enflamed gash wash over the head of his cock.  Ana smiled sweetly. “Hypnotized or not, he really was such a good boy.” she thought to herself.

“It’s okay Baby” Ana purred, “Mommy is ready for her big boy. Just go slow at first, you don’t want to hurt Mommy, do you?” McCree shook his head groggily, He would never hurt his Mommy. With that Jesse began to lower himself slowly until his cockhead kissed his Mommy’s pussy. McCree sighed happily as he finally felt the wet heat of his Mommy across the head of his cock. With patience that surprised Ana, Ashe, and Jesse himself he began his slow decent into the holy land. Ana gasped and writhed under Jesse as she felt the bloated cock part her lips and start seeking entrance to her deepest depths. Ana could see how Big Jesse Was but Seeing and Feeling were 2 totally different experiences, and the way he stretched her on entrance left her breathless. Fortunately, two orgasms and an enthusiastic licking by Ashe had left Ana well lubricated and before long McCree settled his imposing length entirely into his Mommy.

To give Ana a moment to adjust Jesse leaned in and pressed his lips to Ana’s. Ana moaned happily into the kiss, and for one moment it all felt real, she could almost forget she had hypnotized these two in order to steal this affection. With that, Jesse broke their kiss and Ana felt him slowly withdraw his length from her honeypot. Ana looked down her body; watching in awe as an almost unending length of cock withdrew from her body until a long thick pole, shimmering and sticky with her own juices, hung above her pussy ready to plunge back in at her word. Finally, Ana looked up into McCree’s face.

“Go ahead Baby,” Ana Moaned. “As hard as you want, you’ve earned it”

With one hard thrust McCree buried himself to the hilt in his Mommy as both screamed in pleasure. If Ana had any plans for McCree to go slow or gentle, she lost any illusion of that as he began to power his hips down, driving his length down her to core, as hard as he could over and over again. The pleasure was so overwhelming Ana felt as though she had an out of Body experience, and for a time she was only aware of certain things. Firstly, that the sounds coming from their vigorous coupling were absolutely filthy. The gut-wrenching squishes and squelches of a wet, tightly stuffed pussy getting absolutely pounded filled the room and felt almost deafening. The Second thing Ana, recalled was sweet Jesse, declaring his love for his mommy with every deep thrust, shoving himself into her deepest places until the head of his dick kissed his Mommy’s cervix. And finally, Ana was aware of the pleasure.  Her entire body was lit up with pleasure from head to toe. It wasn’t even like sex at this point it was like a spiritual experience.

Those were the three things Ana was aware of as she gasped and sobbed brokenly under the heavy onslaught of Jesse’s sexual performance. There were other things to notice. The fact that Ashe had taken purchase on a nearby seat and was viciously fingering herself while encouraging her Mommy and Jesse probably would have been the forth thing Ana would have noticed if her mind wasn’t being crushed by the sensory information that was overwhelming her brain.

But while the sex seemed to elevate Ana to a level that was nearly spiritual, her Orgasm slammed into her like a train and she came screeching back to earth. As Ana finally tipped over the edge Her back arched off the table like she was having a demon excised from her body and her legs shot out straight as her muscles clenched all across her body in the most toe-curling, eye-rolling orgasm Ana had ever experienced.  Likewise, Ana tipping over the edge helped push McCree over as well. Feeling Ana’s silky, wet walls tighten around him like a vice caused the tightly wound coil of pleasure in McCree to snap as he buried himself in his Mommy and trembled to a climax as he emptied a generous load of almost scalding hot cum deep into Ana’s welcoming depths.

McCree carefully rolled off Ana, whimpering sadly as his cock came unplugged from his Mommy’s hot box. Ana lay limply on the table, basking in afterglow. Her body twitched sporadically, and she relished the pleasant ache that permeated her well-fucked body. As Ana recuperated, she suddenly felt something warm nuzzle her crotch gently before a warm wet tongue slipped through her folds. Ana leaned up and looked down to see the beatific face of Ashe lapping hungrily at her pussy. Ana felt her arousal skyrocket as Ashe sealed her mouth over Ana’s gash and slurped on it loudly. Ana and Ashe moaned loudly together as Ashe tasted the bitter, metallic taste of Jesse’s cum mixed with the musky taste of Ana’s own nectar. Ashe sat back slightly and lewdly swallowed the mouthful of juices she had collected from Ana’s gaping pussy. Ashe’s mouth and chin were coated in a frothy mix of Jesse’s thick white cum and Ana’s own slick.

Ashe grinned groggily at Ana and mumbles “You and Jesse taste so good together Mommy.” Before returning to Ana’s crotch. Ana had long since decided that this was the best idea she had ever had as she laid back and let Ashe’s tongue gently guide her through the comedown from her orgasm. After a while Ashe stopped licking and simply sat between Ana’s legs. When Ana sat up to ask her baby why she had stopped Ana realized something wasn’t right. Ashe’s pupils had contracted back to a normal size and she was staring up at Ana with undisguised hatred.

Ana’s blood ran cold when she realized her serum didn’t last as long as Angela thought it would. Ana quickly bolted off the table to grab for her dart gun only to find a grim looking Jesse McCree staring down at her with the dart gun in his hand. Ana gulped loudly. Ashe suddenly launched herself at the older woman but one of McCree’s strong arms wrapped around her waist stopping her mid lunge while she spit and flailed uselessly against McCree’s arm.

“Come on Ashe.” McCree said, “I know this if fucked up, but I can’t let you kill her.”

“Fuck You Jesse!” Ashe shrieked. “This cunt drugged me, and you think I can just let that slide? I have your cum on my FACE!” She continued indignantly, gesturing at the sticky mixture now dried on her cheeks.

“Let’s be honest Ashe, it’s not the first time my cum has been on your face.” McCree deadpanned.

Ashe looked livid before McCree held up his hands placatingly. “Look Ashe, Ana does deserve to get hers. But I can’t let you hurt her. Come here I have a proposition for you.” McCree finished guiding her away to the far side of the Bar.

Ana sat nervously on a bar stool, she really deserved whatever she got, didn’t she? Ana knew everything she had done today had been wrong, she would take whatever punishment Ashe and McCree settled on. No matter how bad it was, Ana deserved it.

Ana spent a few minutes watching the verbal sparring between Ashe and Jesse. There seemed to be several stages of emotion judging by Ashe’s face. At first, she was livid but soon that anger dissolved into a vicious smile like a cat that had a canary in its sights. Finally, and most surprisingly, Ashe looked…embarrassed? Shy?

Eventually they two seemed to agree on something, and Ashe nodded and went into a neighboring room and rummaged around a bit before coming back with a small plastic jar in her hand. As the two approached, Ashe Sneered at the deflated Ana.

“Jesse has persuaded me not to kill or mutilate you” Ashe starts, Ana must admit that’s a good start. “Instead there will be a 3 part ‘Pay Ashe Back’ program that you will be undertaking.”

“Very well.” Ana started, she did something terrible, she could pay the price. “what are the 3 conditions I must complete?” Ashe slammed the plastic jar on the table which Ana now recognized as Vaseline.

Ashe Smiled evilly as she nodded across the room “bend over the pool table…” Ana gulped loudly as her heart dropped into her stomach.

******

“MMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Ana Squealed loudly into the fabric of McCree’s Serape, which he had kindly lent her as something to bite down on. Ana couldn’t believe this was the punishment, bent over a dirty pool table in the bar. The scratchy green felt rubbed maddeningly across her erect nipples, and she had tears of exertion running down her face. One Corner of Jesse’s serape was balled up and clenched in her teeth to muffle her screams as Jesse tried to force his massive cock into her asshole.

Ashe laughed lightly at Ana’s pained expression. “You should be grateful you know?” Ashe sneered, “I didn’t even want to let you have lube”

Ana felt as though that was a small kindness as even heavily greased with petroleum jelly, Jesse’s shaft was stretching her painfully and it hadn’t even gotten in yet. Even as she thought that, Ana’s sphincter gave up the battle and she felt the tight hole begin to unwind to allow the invader access to her bowels. With one final shift McCree’s turgid head popped into Ana’s formerly tight back entrance. 

“There ya go Mommy” McCree chuckled “the hard parts over”

“Let’s hope not” Ashe quipped as she began to work two fingers in and out of her own slick pussy and watched Jesse lean his weight on his cock, sliding slowly in until he rested balls deep in his former mentor. “Just relax Mommy” McCree soothed. It’ll all be over soon. Ana wasn’t sure how long Jesse plundered her ass on that table it may have been minutes or hours she lost track of time. She failed to be aware of anything except the extraordinary sensation of having her rectum stretched until suddenly Jesse doubled his pace and began really rutting her into the table. Ana could only moan and grunt in response as she drooled mindlessly over the felt table. The pain and pleasure eventually coalesced into one and she experienced an anal induced orgasm that hurt as much as anything she had ever experienced, but also contained pleasure comparable to her other orgasms that day. She Remembered Jesse hilting himself in her and calling her Mommy again as a soothing warmth spread through her ass.

She remembered Ashe and Jesse leaving her on the table and walking away together and Ashe saying something about “Wash it first?”. But that must have been the point Ana fainted.

When Ana came to Ashe was standing in front of her, or rather she was squatting in front of her, over Jesse’s lap as she happily rode his cock in one of the bar’s lounge chairs. Ana noticed the shadows were longer, it was darker. Ashe had several orgasms worth of Jesse’s come across her belly, chest, and face, and what looked to be several leaking from her pussy, which was currently stretched into a tight pink ring around Jesse’s girth. They must have been at it for hours…

Before Ana fainted, Ashe slapped her cheek lightly to wake her up. Ana regained focus and found herself face to face with Ashe’s well used pussy. “This is part 2 of your punishment.  You owe me for making me eat a cream pie so I’m going to make you eat several.” Ana groaned as Ashe grabbed her by the braid and pressed her face into Ashe’s dripping snatch, but she didn’t fight it. Ana’s tongue lolled out and she began to feebly lick and slurp at the messy pussy. This was all fair, she deserved this. The taste of Ashe was foreign to her, but the salty essence of Jesse was comforting in her current fugue. It reminded her of home, of her baby boy. Ana managed to clean Ashe to an acceptable level…before fainting again with a warm bellyful of Jesse’s seed.

Ana woke up one more time, she was hanging in the air. Jesse was carrying her bridal style. She was still naked but had a warm blanket wrapped around her. Ashe was standing across from Jesse, she was wearing his flannel shirt and nothing else, it sounded like she said she was keeping it. Ashe demanded several times Jesse stick to a schedule and finally McCree kissed the top of Ashe’s head and called her “Sweet pea” Ashe brushed him off, but it’s hard to hide a blush with a complexion like hers.

Ana finally woke up again this time feeling much stronger then before. A warm glow cast over her and she realized she was on the dropship she had flown to America. There was a gentle hum that told her a biotic field was running nearby, that would explain why her fatigue was gone, and why her ass no longer felt like a stretched ruin.

McCree was sitting across from her in a passenger seat, the plane must have been on auto pilot. She wanted to talk, to apologize but what excuse was there for what she did. She noticed with a start she was still naked and sat up holding the blanket to her chest.

“Jesse… I’m Sorry...”

“You should be.”

Ana faltered, she didn’t know what else to say. She decided to point out the elephant in the room. “We only paid Ashe back twice.” Ana observed. “Yeah, the third component was more of a periodic payment” McCree replied “I have to visit her in person at least twice a month.” McCree smiled “Your little experiment did get something done. Ashe and I seem to be getting along a lot better now.”

Ana Smiled at that but she still felt awful for what she did. She sat with her eyes cast at the floor looking for something else to say when she heard fabric rustling. Ana looked up and a sucked in a breath through her teeth.

Jesse had pushed down his pants, his massively erect cock springing free to lay imposingly along his abs.

Jesse Smiled devilishly at Ana before patting his lap and saying, “One more before we get home Mommy?” Ana was stunned for a moment, but arousal began to heat her core again and she saw no reason to refuse. As Ana climbed up to kneel over McCree’s lap, he pressed a kiss to her lips and laughed, “For the record I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was 17, all you needed to do was ask.”

As Ana pressed his head to her wet opening her whispered in her ear, “From now on when I need to cum, I’m going to go to your quarters, so I can cum in my Mommy instead.”

Ana Shivered as Jesse pushed her down his length.

“You Promise?”


End file.
